


Mirror

by krys-loves-otome (KrysImeteriHikari)



Series: 100 Words Challenge [5]
Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysImeteriHikari/pseuds/krys-loves-otome
Summary: Reader realizes, a little too late, just what it meant when she had loved her incubus.100 Words Challenge #75
Relationships: Diana | Ezaeur & Reader
Series: 100 Words Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611862
Kudos: 4





	Mirror

“But I’m not evil, you’re were just-!”

You stopped, a sudden realization coming over you as you looked at the succubus.

Her family was dead because you had stopped your fiance from returning to the Abyssal Plains. Diana had only wanted to save her kingdom from the Demon Lord.

And you, all you had wanted… was love. Love from your incubus.

Diana wasn’t standing in your way of getting love.

You were standing in hers from saving her kingdom.

“-In my way.” She finished with a sigh, staring at you as she let the realization sink in. “Ironic, isn’t it?”


End file.
